


In love with a fairy tale

by liefde



Category: Football RPF
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Modern Royalty, Party, Rich Marco, small plot twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liefde/pseuds/liefde
Summary: “This is easily one of the worst parties I've ever been to”, Mario said to the person standing next to him, aka the party host.Whoops.





	In love with a fairy tale

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely nonnie that requested this modern royalty!götzeus :)  
> Feel free to send me prompts on tumblr [here](https://sunnygotze.tumblr.com/ask) :)

“This party sucks”, Mario said to the person standing next to him at the table.

His best friend, AK, had taken him along to one of her rich friends’ costume parties. She always wanted Mario to come with her, and he had always politely refused. Well, until today.

He ended up at a castle. Quite logical for rich people, because the dress code was kings and queens. Don’t ask him whose party it was, or how much champagne everyone had already drunk by now. Mario didn’t like the music, and he didn’t want to dance next to drunk people who constantly touched his body.

So then he decided to just stand alone at a table, with a beer in his hands. He took a glance at the staircase, which looked like it came straight out of a movie, with girls in long evening gowns and guys in suits walking on it. The ceiling looked amazing too, with renaissance art and a big golden chandelier. He hadn’t even known places like these still existed outside movies.

And then a handsome guy, with blond hair in a quiff and a little black stud in his ear (like Mario himself) had joined him at the table.

“The music isn’t your taste?”, handsome guy asked, and Mario shook his head.

“Definitely not. Too loud”, he yelled a bit and rolled his eyes. “Probably one of those rich brats party hosts that asked some famous bad DJ. This is easily one of the worst parties I’ve ever been to.”

The blond laughed and Mario found his smile very distracting. One side of his mouth higher than the other, and a bit of stubble around it. He was glad he’d said yes to AK’s invitation, and the party suddenly didn’t suck as much as before now.

“How’d you end up here, at this stupid party?”, hot guy asked, but then quickly laughed at himself and shook his head. “Where are my manners? I haven’t even properly introduced myself”, he said and held out his hand, for Mario to take. He suddenly sounded very posh, and it reminded Mario of his poor civilian self.

“My name is Marco”, he said and they shook hands.

“I’m Mario”, he said with a smile and he blushed at the touch. He felt like a teenager with a crush again.

“So, to give an answer to your previous question: I’m here because a friend of mine brought me as her plus one. I don’t know if you know AK?”

“Oh, AK brought you here! Of course I’ve met her, she loves parties like these. She’s your girlfriend?”

Mario almost spilled his beer all over the ridiculous expensive floor and shook his head. “No, god no. She’s my best friend, but nothing more.”  
Marco shrugged and smiled. “Good I didn’t just assume things then. With your matching outfit.”

AK had insisted on wearing matching king and queen outfits, which kind of looked really cool, Mario had to admit. He’d just went along with it to make his best friend happy.

“So, how did you end up at this stupid party then?”, Mario asked Marco now.

“I’m also someone’s plus one, and we’re also just friends. Haven’t met the right one yet”, Marco said with a smile that just looked a tiny bit too sad in Mario’s eyes.

“Hey, cheer up man! We’re still young!”, he tried to cheer him up and threw an arm around Marco. “I also haven’t found the one, and I doubt I’ll find them at parties like these.”

They both laughed and Marco said: “Thanks, man. It’s just that my family kind of has these high expectations you know?”

“I don’t know actually, but please explain”, Mario said with a grin and listened attentively.

“Sometimes it’s just all a bit too much. And then there are some parties, some fundraisers, some family stuff that just gets in the way. Anyway, we were talking about how stupid this party is, weren’t we?”

“Well besides the dress code, I have to admit. That’s pretty cool.”

“Thanks”, Marco said with a smile and then quickly coughed, realizing the mistake he made.

“What do you mean, thanks?”, Mario asked with furrowed eyebrows, slightly confused.

Marco was just going to come up with a suitable excuse, when someone hugged Mario from behind and yelled: “Hey babe, are you having fun?”

It was AK of course, with a glass of champagne in one hand. She was a bit drunk, but she’s a funny drunk person (thank god, Mario thought) and giggled at seeing them standing together.

“Yeah, I just met Marco”, Mario said with a smile and wrapped his arm around AK.

“Marco! My prince!”, AK said enthusiastically, just noticing him. Marco blushed and laughed.

“Hey AK”, he said, “I’ve just met your best friend Mario. We’re having fun.”

“I bet you are”, she said with a wink and took her princess tiara out of her hair, then slowly put in Mario’s hair.

“So, here’s the princess you’ve been waiting for”, she said and giggled, before running off to some people who were dancing.

Mario blushed at the tiara in his hair and planned to remove it, when he felt Marco’s hand on his arm.

“Leave it in, it looks nice”, he said with a soft voice and smiled. They both just looked at each other and Mario couldn’t keep his eyes off him. And Marco couldn’t keep his eyes off him either.

A slow dance song started in the background, and Marco offered his hand for Mario to take.

“Can I have this dance, please?”, Marco asked and Mario nodded. The people on the dancefloor that were swinging like maniacs just a few moments ago, suddenly took the hand of a boy or a girl and started dancing slowly.

He really got transported into some sappy movie.

Marco and Mario danced around, and Mario wondered where Marco learned to dance like a professional. It’s definitely impossible that someone is just born with that much dancing talent.

“You can dance!”, he said enthusiastically and Marco blushed.

“Thanks”, he replied and smiled, without giving any explanation. Mario didn’t push it, because he felt that Marco didn’t want to tell too much about it.

The night quickly came to an end, way quicker than Mario had wanted before. He and Marco had parted ways half an hour ago, because Marco (much to both their regret) had to see some important people and mingle with them. Mario only wondered what sort of important people they were talking about.

Their taxi came around two in the morning, and the best friends quickly said goodbye to everyone. They saw Marco standing next to the drinks, and AK sneaked away with a little wave. And this was why they were best friends, Mario thought.

“So…”, Marco said and it sounded like a question.

“Yeah”, Mario said and smiled awkwardly. Why did Marco have to look like a model again?

“Maybe we can meet again sometime?”, Marco asked, nervously biting down on his lower lip. It made his lips look way too kissable, Mario thought and blushed.

“Definitely. I’ll add you tonight on some social media”, he said and smiled. “What’s your last name? I think we haven’t told each other right? Mine’s Götze, if you were wondering”, he said rapidly and _‘if you were wondering’_ , seriously Mario?

“I was. Mine’s Reus”, Marco replied with a little smile. “But I’m afraid that isn’t possible”, he then said with a sigh and that confused Mario. He hadn’t known there were still people of their age who didn’t have any social media.

“Oh, okay. We’ll do the old-fashioned phone number exchange then! If you have a phone of course?”, Mario said with a laugh and Marco rolled his eyes.

“I have a phone, don’t worry.”

They exchanged numbers and hugged each other. Marco felt really soft and just great.

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself in the end”, Marco said and smiled, “I’ll take notes for the next party I organize.”

Mario’s face fell and his eyes grew big. Marco was the one that had organized the party? He’d told the freaking party host that his party was the worst party he’d ever been too? That the music was too loud and that all his friends (he hoped they were only acquaintances so that hadn’t offended Marco’s friends too) were ridiculous? The only nice thing he’d told was that the dress code was cool. Shit.

“I’m so sorry!”, he only said and quickly ran off to where AK was standing. She kissed a pretty blond girl goodbye and then smiled at him.

“You said goodbye to our amazing host, did you?”, AK said with a tiny smirk and Mario quickly took her hand, grabbed their coats and jumped in the taxi.

“AK, why didn’t you tell me Marco was the host?”, he said with his head in his hands.

“Of course Marco was the host”, she said as if it was a common fact. It totally wasn’t. “You didn’t recognize him?”

“Uhm, no? I’ve never seen him before?”, Mario said and looked at his best friend. “I told him the whole party sucked, besides the dress code. We still exchanged numbers, so I guess the damage isn’t too bad?”

“Oh no, you didn’t! It was an awesome party! Only a prince like Marco could host a party in a beautiful castle like that”, she said dreamily.

“Why do you keep calling Marco ‘prince’? I don’t get it.”

“Because he is the crown prince, maybe?”, she said with a laugh and Mario’s face looked even more shocked than when Marco had revealed he was the party host.

“He is our crown prince?”

AK nodded and still laughed at Mario’s shocked face. “You should see the way you’re looking at me now! It’s hilarious, you look like a fish!”

He had just exchanged numbers with the crown prince. He had told the crown prince his party sucked. But he still didn’t hate Mario. How could Marco not hate Mario?

“So this is why he doesn’t have any social media and talked about family expectations, dinners, the important guests? And that’s why you called him 'prince' and me 'princess'? And yeah, the castle and kings and queens dress code isn’t a coincidence I guess. Oh, and he can dance!”

“You are so smart, Mario! See, this is why you need to come to parties with me more often, babe”, she said and hugged Mario. “But oh god, the crown prince has a crush on you! People always said he had a heart of stone, because he couldn’t find a suitable partner, but here we are!” The excitement was clear in her voice and Mario laughed.

“What did I get myself into, AK?”, he said with a smile.

“I think you might have found your very own fairy tale, Mario.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
